Hoi Ni Ochittamo
by lil'moon-chan
Summary: Satoshi goes out to keep Dark from stealing the yuumei pendent when Krad goes to drastic measures to be close to him. Now something strange is going on and it will take them all to try and fight this enemy. KradSatoshi pairing.
1. Something Big

Hello everyone! Well this is my first DNAngel yaoi type fic so please review and Tell me what you think!

**Title-** Hoi Ni Ochittamo which is japanese for "just fell in love"

**Rated-** T cause I'm not good a rating T.T

**Warning-** There will be shounin-ai or yaoi or whatever you want to call it so if you don't like dont read!

**Disclaimer-** Yeah, Yeah I don't own DNAngel.

* * *

The sun was sinking over the horizon. A light breeze drifted through Satoshi Hiwatari's blue hair. He sat back into the swing and let his head fall back onto the cold rusted chains as he swung back and forth. Krad had been even more persistent than usual. He closed his eyes. Thinking about just the other night gave him a headache. 

_**Flashback**_

_"Nooo!" The pain searing through Satoshi was unimaginable. He screamed as the sound of tearing flesh was masked by the sound of hundreds of feathers surrounding him. "Don't let it be any harder than it has to be Master Satoshi." Krad's smooth, cold voice rang in his ears but he could hardly hear them. Satoshi closed his eyes. He couldn't fight back anymore the pain was too great, he fell into darkness. Into a world where he felt and knew nothing butpain_

_**End Flashback**_

Pulling himself up, Satoshi walked back into the large, mansion he called hom. Inside the emptiness seemed almost eerie as a clock somewhere far off ticked away. The railing of the stairs was cool to the touch as the young chief commander ascended up them. His father rarely stayed home anymore and if he was home then he really wouldn't notice for they never talked anyway. Not that he minded, because usually when he and his father did chat it wan't the most pleasant of conversations.

Satoshi pushed the door to his room open and plopped down onto his bed, wincing from the bruises on his back. He relaxed his throbbing head against a pillow when he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Commander Hiwitari, we got another warning letter from Dark. He'll be stealing the Yuumei Wings Pendent at 9:00pm at the Sunnen Art Museum."

Satoshi glanced at the clock. It was 8:04 already."

"What the hell took you so long to call me!"

"Well considring you injuries from last time we thought you might want to rest and sit this one out."

"I'm fine. I'll be there in 15min. Start double checking the security systems."

"Yes sir."

He hung up.

"Damn that Saehara, I'll never get anything done now."

He pulled his sneakers on and rushed out to door. He called a car around, climbed in, and told the driver to step on it. On the way there, Satoshi couldn't help but notice the strange feeling coming up his back and through his very heart. Something was going to happen tonight, something big, he thought. Deep down, inside a dark cavern of Satoshi's mind sat Krad, smirking broadly among himself. For he, also, felt something big would happen that night.


	2. To Touch

**Title-** Hoi Ni Ochittamo

**Chapter 2**

**Rated-** T

Lawers run and hide because I have an allmighty **Disclaimer!** haha thats right, its hard to beilieve but I don't own DNAngel.

* * *

**At the Niwa residents...**

"What exactly is this Yuumei Wings Pendent anyway?" Daisuke asked his grandfather as he straitened up his outfit. All black with a little purple here and there, just the way Dark liked it. "Well I'm not sure myself." Grandpa took a sip of his tea.

"All I know is that it has been recently activated for some reason. I've looked through all are record books and I can't seem to find anything on it"

Daisuke stared intently.

_"A magical pendent that seems to have no past? What do you think Dark?"_

_"It has a past, we just don't have it any record of it. Let's go steal it then we'll worry about that later."_

Daisuke pulled out his picture of Risa and looked at it. In just a few seconds Dark ws there. He ran his fingers through his hair and stretched contently.

"Man it gets cramed in there."

"Be carefule Dark!" Emiko rang from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Dark smiled as he called Wiz to leave.

**At the Sunnen Art Museum...**

Satoshi looked at the Yuumei Wings Pendent from behind its protective glass. It was a beautiful blue jade, diamond-shaped stone that seemed to be protected by two black and white metal feathers curving around it.

Satoshi checked his watch; it was 8:55pm.

_"It's almost time." _Satoshi thought ot himself, as he looked up at through the skylight over that part of the museum. He was about to walk forward when pain enveloped him. His insides burned like fire.

"Krad...no...why now..Ahhh!"

With pain as intense as last time, Krad appeared, his eyes narrowed, and his face almost emotionless.

"I'm sorry Satoshi, soon everything will be reviled."

He looked at the full moon that was rising through the skylight.

"Very soon." He walked over to the shadows so no one would see him as guards came in, and surrounded the pendent.

Dark flew through the starry night sky, drawing further to his destination. He landed close to the museum in the bushes and looked at the tight security. Guards were everywhere, and large spotlights where used to scan the skies. He flew up from behind till he was grabbing on the side of the building.

"Wiz, would you do the honor?"

With an enthusiastic 'Kyuuu!' as an answer, Darks black wings where gon and another Dark appeared standing on the roof. Wiz smiled and took off, automatically catching everyone's attention.

"Okay, better work fast."

Dark pulled himeself up and ran to the skylight that was over the pendent. Looking through he could see many guards inside. he pulled out one of his black feathers and held it in front of him. He chanted words of another launguage. The feather glowed purple, and the glass in front of him was silently opened. He jumped in and held the feather in front of him. The people elow looked up in surprise but it was too late. The magic from the feather knocked them out immediately.

_"Are they going to be okay Dark?"_

"Yeah, the magic's onlly temporary, so they'll be fine."

"If only I could say the same for you, Dark Mousy."

A cold voice said from the shadows.

"Krad!" He turned and was face to face with his white counter part.

"Why my old friend, you don't sound happy to see me."

Krad said with fake hurt in his voice. He took out one of his white feathers.

"That really irritates me."

He placed the feather in his palm and sent a golden ray at him. Dark quickly dodged and pulled out his own feather, but before he could use it Krad sent swarms of feathers his way. One of the feathers slid past his face, leaving a deep cut on his cheek. Blood dripped down and landed on the floor.

_"Dark! Are you okay?"_

_"yeah, I'm fine Daisuke."_

Dark held his rutile up in his palm and fired a puple ray at Krad. The white angel held up one of his white feathers and made a shield around himeself, ut there was a hole in the shield, so some of the rays got through and cut his arm, leaving a large gash with blood dripping from it. Krad's hair covered his eyes, but you could see a smirk play on his face.

Using his uncut arm, he fired at Dark.

He looked up at a golden ray that raped around him. he tried to break free but the holds were to strong. Krad lifted him and slammed him into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

Lookin up at the moon, its light lingering down upon them, he went to where the Yuumei wings pendent still sat in its container. Dark began to stir so Krad quickly lifted the case and grabbed the pendent and held it in the air.

The moon light shined on it, suddenly it began to glow blue.

"Save our souls from this boundless prison, give us our true wish. Separate our Yuumei wings, So we may protect our heart!" Krad chanted

The blood of both Dark and Krad that had dripped to the floor started to glow behind him, and the pendent was rising into the air, glowing fiercely in the moon light. Krad stepped back and Dark opened his eyes and began to stand up. He saw the pendent glowing along with there blood.

"What the hell?"

_"Dark! What's going on!" _Daisuke yelled in his mind.

Dark felt pain now, a pain that ripped through his heart. He grabbed his chest and fell to his knees. Looking up he could see that Krad was in no better condition. The pain was so bad he bagain to drift into unconsciousness once again. But before he did, he glaced at Krad withered on the floor. But on his face...he thought he saw...a smile..Dark fell into darkness, with a pain only described as his heart tearing into two.

Fuzzy...everything was so fuzzy. Every part of Dark's body hurt. It was hard to move. Wincing, he sat up and tried to remember what happend. The guards still lay on the floor, but Krad was gone, so was the pendent and the blood that had been on the floor.

_"Daisuke...are you okay?"_

But there was no answer.

_"Daisuke...DAISUKE...ANSWER ME DAMIT!"_

Behind him he heard a groan. Dark eyes grew wide in shock as he turned. Lying there was his red headed counter part, obviously in pain.

"Daisuke?"

Dark poked his cheek, making sure he was real. Before he could say or even think of anything else there were people banging on the door leading to the room. The hard bangs snapped Dark out of his state and thought quickly. He had to get Daisuke out of there now!

He stood, ignoring the pain that pierced his body, picked up Dai and ran out the window.

"Wiz!" He called and two black wings appeared on his back, and flew in the direction of the Niwa household.

Krad soared through the air, feeling the same pain as Dark felt but the pain was nothing compared to the happiness he felt. He looked down at the blue haired boy sleeping in his arms and admired how the moon reflected on his pale skin. He ran his fingers through the silky hair.

"Finally, I can touch you in person...My Satoshi."

* * *

**A/N:** Yep will that was it. I know it sucks. Just so you now Yuumei means Black and White in japenise...I think haha

Mr. Fluff bunny says that you should review lil'moon-chan's story.


	3. Falling Dreams

**Title-** Hoi Ni Ochittamo

**Chapter 3**

**Rated-** T

I don't own DNAngel _twitches_

* * *

Satoshi felt his whole body hurt. A cold wind blew through his hair making him shiver some. He opened his eyes some and saw the moon up in the sky. It shined brighter than usual to him for some reason. Looking over to the side, cold win hit his face, making him squint his eyes, but he could make out hill in the distance. He also saw lights from houses and street lamps far under him.

_"I'm flying? But...How?"_

He looked back up and was met with two piercing golden eyes.

"who..."

His eyes widened in realization.

"Hello Master Satoshi."

"I'm so happy to finally meet you in person."

Terror hit Satoshi. Krad was..here in front of him... and carrying him no less!

The only other thing that went through his mind was to run and get away from him! This was Krad! he could be killed at any time! Without thinking twice, Satoshi pushed Krad with both hands yelling

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Krad's eyes widened in shock as he watched Satoshi begin to fall.

_"No I can't let him die when I finally get to hold him, touch him! Satoshi!"_

"Satoshi!"

He yelled out loud and nose dived to save his precious treasure. Satoshi yelled, and closed his eyes, preparing himself for impact with the ground, but it never came. Looking up he saw that Krad had caught his hand just in time.

"K...Krad? Why did you..?"

He didn't get it. Why did Krad save him? Before he knew it, he was pulled up into a tight embrace.

"I'll never let you go master Satoshi. I'll always be there to catch you when you fall." He whispered in his ear.

And with that Krad closed his eyes and gave Satoshi a soft kiss on the lips. Satoshi's eyes widened in shock but before he could do anything Krad had taken off again, carrying him along as well.

_"did that really happen? Could this be a dream?"_

He looked up at the moon ,which seemed to glow a slight tint of blue, then back at Krad

_"It must be a dream, something like this only happens in dreams."_

He closed his eyes without realizing it and left the pain he felt in his body and into sleep.

Satoshi opened his eyes slightly but sleep felt so good he didn't want to wake up. He rolled over on his back, when he shot up; remembering the events of the night before. Looking around, he saw he was in his room, in his bed, and no one else was around.

"Maybe it was all just a dream."

He said while scratching his head sleepily. His head hurt viscously, as well as for some aches all over his body. He lay back down and looked at the clock. It was 1:00PM he was defiantly late for school, so he decided not to even bother with it today. His head hurt to bad to deal with teh Sensei talking on and on about inforation he already knew.

Closing his eyes, he rememered Krad kissing him again and blushed slightly.

_"Why am I blushing it was just a stupid dream."_

He lifted his hand and touched his lips.

_"But it felt so real."_

"Good Morning Satoshi."

Satoshi's eyes snapped open and sat up to see Krad leaning against his door, his eyes closed, smirking.

**At the Niwa House**

"What in the world happened to you two!"

Emiko's shocked voice rang through out the house. Daisuke was upstairs, still asleep in his bed, and Dark was down stairs trying to explain to Emiko and Grandpa what happened but really he didn't even know.

"I don't know something about the Yuumei wings pendent made us separate." Dark tried to explain nervoulsy.

He rubbed his shoulders which were still sore, and tried to remember what happened.

"I remember, Krad knocked me uncounscious for only a few seconds but when I opended my eyes the pendent was in the air and glowing, and so was are blood."

"Blood!" Emiko said in a worried voice.

Dark touched his cheek where the cut was.

"Ya but it was nothing serious just a cut. Krad got one to on his arm during our fight."

"Well what happened after that?" Grandpa asked.

"I just felt a lot of pain, it went right through my heart like a knife, and when I woke up Krad was gone and Daisuke ws laying beside me."

Dark ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the voice of the ex tamer.

"Man you guys will never believe the dream I had last nigh..."

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dark sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm afraid it wasn't a dream Daisuke." Dark said

"Bu..But how!"

Dark rolled his eyes.

"We don't know sweetie but me and your grandpa are going to find out." Emiko said in a determined voice.

"Oh and you don't have to go to school today, you've already missed half the day already."

Daisuke slumped down in a chair beside Dark.

"Good, I really don't feel like going to school."

He rubbed his head.

"My head hurts really badly."

"Tell me about it."

Both Dark and Daisuke laid there heads on the table as Emiko got them some medication for there headaches.

* * *

Yay I did another chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, really, you guys inspired me to keep going!hugs all reviewers and throws Krad and Satoshi plushies at them.

I was listening to Hero from nickleback while I was writing this and I was like Hey! Krad can be a hero.

Sorry for the long update but I've had to deal with people over the week and I got a bad sunburn and its just been blah but I'm going to update sooner now (I hope) Cause I really don't know where I'm going with the story but I have a few Ideas. enjoy!


	4. Someone Could Get Hurt

**Title:** Hoi Ni Ochittamo  
**Chapter:** 4 (I can't believe it ;P)  
**Rated:** T

* * *

"Krad." Satoshi said with surprise and anger in his voice. 

"Come Satoshi at least sound a little glad to see me."

He opened his eyes and looked at the boy before him.

"What did you do Krad? Wait. This means that last night wasn't a dream, I fell, and you..."

Krad turned around and faced the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"But..." Satoshi tried to say something but he was interrupted.

"You're father wants to see you."

"My father? What did you say to him?"

"I haven't seen him. So if you don't want him to know we've been separated then I suggest not telling him."

He opened the door and walked out, leaving a stunned Satoshi.

_"If you haven't seen him then how the hell do you know he wants to see me?" _he thought as he got out of bed. He looked down to find himself still fully clothed. He walked out and there was no one around. The place was quit and cold as usual as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

_"Damn what does my father want now? I really don't have time for this."_

He began to walk down the hallway and down the stairs toward his father's study where he always was when he was home.

Satoshi took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door slowly and entered and felt a chill go up his spine, it was even colder in here.

"Ah Satoshi how good it is to see my son again!"

He gave him a smile, and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I hear you had quit a night last night."

Satoshi's heart began to pound.

_"Does he know?"_

"Satoshi, I'll be blunt with you, if you continue to let Dark escape, I'm afraid I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

"What do you mean?"

Satoshi looked up as his father began to stand from behind his desk. "I mean..." He came closer and gave Satoshi a hug. "If Dark isn't captured soon..." He wispered in his ear. "I'll have to take drastic measures, and someone could get hurt."

Satoshi pushed his father away.

"I can handle things on my own! I can capture Dark if you just stay out of it!"

His head throbed badly from his yelling, and he could hardly understand what his father said next.

"Let's hope so."

He sat and began to pace his brief case and put on his fake, happy tone again.

"I'm afraid I must leave again for a little while. Just have to do some important business at the office."

He smiled and took his coat off the coat rack.

"Remember what I said Satoshi."

He patted him on the head and waited for Satoshi to leave the room.

He turned and left going straight up the stairs to his room. Opening the door he was met with the last person he wanted to deal with now.

"I trust you had another pleasant conversation with your father." Krad mocked. He looked rather bored as he stared out the window and watched as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"That's none of your business. Now explain to me exactly what happened to us last night! Is Niwa like this too?"

Krad turned and looked at the boy.

"It is my business; you and I are the only ones that can catch Kark after all."

Satoshi became very agitated.

"Well?"

"I have no idea what happened. I was about to defeat Dark when the Yuumei Wings activated and somehow separated us."

Satoshi squinted his eyes; there was something he wasn't telling him.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

When he didn't get an answer he sighed and rubed his head. Trying to think but still keeping a safe distance from the angel.

"Well if you're not going to tell me then I'm going to Niwa's to see what they know."

He turned ot leave when he was stopped by someone grabbing he hand.

"If you go I'll have to go to." Krad said simply, not letting go of Satoshi.

"Wha...Why? I can't take you out in public!" He said looking at his big white wings and gaudy outfit.

"Then we'll have to go tonight because..."

He didn't let go of Satoshi's hand but held them up to his face and touched something between them Satoshi couldn't see. Then something began to glow a light blue in Krad's hand. He looked closer and it was like a piece of glowing blue string connecting Krad's wrist to his wrist.

'This thing connects us together. You wouldn't have gotten down the block before I would have been drawn to you."

Satoshi fingered the magical string that held his wrist.

"Is this an effect for the pendent?" he asked.

"No, its the bond between me and my tamer."

Krad finally let go of his hand, and the magical string stopped glowing and became invisible once more.

_"This is just great. I'm free of him, yet I'm not really free."_

He looked up at Krad who once again took to looking out the window.

"Fine, I'll just do some research here then and we'll go to Niwa's tonight. But I don't think you're the most welcome person in there household."

He didn't answer and Satoshi walked over to his desk and opened his laptop to try and find something on the pendent, and Krad just stayed at the window, but his attention was on someone else.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Satoshi leaned back in his chair and streached his arms over his head. He'd been at it for hours checking old documents and stuff from the Sunnen Museum and the only thing he found was an article put on display in front of it at the museum about how it was suspected to be a Hikari original but there was no evidence of it. The pendent was found in a cavern deep under ground, and in remarkable condition. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling trying to get an idea. Krad left a lettle while ago to wonder around the house because he was getting bored. And Satoshi didn't like having his back turned to him for such a long time so it was a relief when he left. He thought about where he might get some more information about the Yuumei Wings when it hit him.

_"My father usually has all kinds of documents on art in his study."_

He got out of his chair and walked out of the room, into teh dark house,and down the stairs back to his father's study. When he got there he tried to open the door but it was locked.

_"Now would be a good time for Niwa to be here."_

"Sneaking into daddy's private study I see."

Satoshi jumped in surprise and turned around to see Krad standing behind him.

"Don't scare me like that! I'm trying to get in to see if he has anything on that pendent."

"Well then let me help."

Satoshi eyed him. _"Why is he being so helpful? Knowing him, I should be dead by now." _Then a flashback went through his mind of when Krad had kissed him. He shook his head and turned around to hide his blush.

"What can you do?"

"This..."

He said and knelt by the door, and put his hand on the door knob. He began saying a few words in another language not even the boy genius understood. His hand glowed yellow and the door knob began to turn. When he was done he got up and touched the door and it swung open.

"Well what do you know, you are useful after all."

Satoshi said as he walked in.

"I'll take that as a thank you."

Satoshi ignored him and began to look through file cabinets, bookshelves, everything but he didn't find anything. He was about to look through his desk when something caught his eye. On his desk was an open book of old art works. He looked at the large picture of a glass like statue called The Second Hand of Time. But what he was really interested in was that his father had a picture of Daisuke on top of that. He remembered what his father had told him earlier. _'If Dark isn't captured soon I'll have to take drastic measures, and someone could get hurt.'_

_"What's he planning?" _He thought and looked closely at the book. He flipped through page after page, reading and looking but even this book had nothing on the pendent.

_"Where did it come from, and where is it now?"_

He turned the book back to the Second Hand of Time and placed the picture back i nplace so his father would not know he was there. He walked out of the study, making sure to close the door behind him and glanced out the window. It was sunset. The sun was almost completely down over the horizon and the street lamps flickered on and off. He grabbed his black jacket with the gold cross onthe back, and watched as the last specks of light left the earth and the moon began to peak its head over the opposite horizon.

"Come on Krad it's time to go."

Krad walked down the hallway and followed he Hikari out, strangely quit.

* * *

Is it just me or was that chapter longer ;P It felt longer while I was typing it. And I was getting frustrated while writing it but then I hade a bowl of ramen and I was all better I can't wait to do some more chapters on this cause Krads gonna get to be the hero again! yay! 


	5. Broken Bonds

**Title:** Hoi Ni Ochittamo  
**Chapter:** 5  
**Rated:** T

* * *

**At Niwa's House...**

"Well you guys I'm going to bed." Daisuke retorted with a yawn. He's mother looked at him strangely.

"But Dai it's still early are you feeling ok?" She put her hand on his forehead feeling for a fever.

"I'm fine mom I just kept waking up last night cause of a dream."

"So you mean you actually had a dream last night?" Dark walked into the room.

"Ya, I dream I'm in my painting I did the other day, and a girls there..." He pondered over it.

"Well it's just a stupid dream anyway." Dark said has he leaned in the chair he was sitting in. Daisuke sighed.

"You're probably right." Dai started up the stairs and climbed up the latter to his bed. he broght the covers up to his chin and closed his eyes. he felt so comforable, so warm.

_"Daisuke..."_

He drifted of to sleep and began to dream.

_"Daisuke...won't you help us."_

He rolled over in his bed at his restless dream.

_"Please...Daisuke..."_

Everything became calm...Daisuke stopped struggling and opened his eyes slowly. But there was something different in his eyes; they were glazed over, as if there was no soul there. Slowly, He began to climb out of bed, disturbing Wiz while doing so. He walked to the balcony he had and with one leap he jumped and, thanks to years of training, landed gracefully on his feet. Wiz voiced his complaints with load 'Kyuuu's' before running down the stairs into the kitchen.

Dark still sat in his chair, and leaning it back so that the first two legs where off the floor. Wiz jumped on the kitchen table in front of him and went crazy.

"Huh what's your problem Wiz?"

"Kyuuu! Kyuu!." Dark just stared blankly.

"You want a strawberry?" He guessed and the bunny fell over in disbeilief.

Suddenly Dark felt a tug on his wrist. He looked at it but didn't see anything and went back to leaning in the chair when something jerked on his wrist more violently.

"What the heeeeellll!" He's wrist flew up and he's chair fell over, taking him with it. Something dragged him all the way across the room till his head hit the front door.

"Dark are you okay!" Emiko called from the kitchen.

"Yeh I'm fine I guess." He stood up when he was pulled again and hit his head on the door again.

(A/N: A little comedy relief! )

"Ouch! Damn what's going on?"

With a few more tugs he got the drift to open the door and out he flew, being tugged all the way down the block.

* * *

Satoshi walked down the road towards Daisuke's house with Krad walking close beside him. There was a slight breeze that made the December night seem even colder, a shiver went up and down his spine. Then he felt something warm come across his shoulders. He looked up and saw Krad had put his arm around him.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"You looked cold, and we don't want you getting a cold now do we." He said, and teasingly pinched Satoshi's cheek.

"Stop that, and I'm not cold." He slapped the hand away and walked forward a little faster, letting Krad's arm drop.

"Okay then when you get sick, that means I get to nurse you back to health."

"What did you say!"

Satoshi stopped and starred at him, while Krad laughed at his flustered face. The bluenett rolled his eyes and kept walking while his angel followed close behind with a smirk on his face. When they finally made it to the Niwa house, Krad decided it would be best if he did not go in.

"I'll just stay up on the roof and wait for you, like you said I'm the last person welcome here." he had said. "Plus, if I see Dark's face I won't be able to control myself, and a I'll have to kill him in front of everyone."

So he flew gently up, while Satoshi knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

Satoshi waited until the door opened.

"Hello, Mrs. Niwa, is Daisuke here."

"Oh...Satoshi how pleasant to see you, I'm afraid Dai has already gone to bed..."

"Emiko, I'm sure Daisuke isn't asleep yet, let me go up and see." Kosuke said as he walked up the stairs.

"Well come on in Satoshi, it's awfully cold out there."

"Thank you." He replied and walked into the warm house.

* * *

Krad sat on the edge of the roof and watched as far up ahead he could see two figures running up the road. he squinted his eyes to try and make them out but it was no use. They continued to run until they turned a curve and where gone from sight. Krad sighed.

_"I can't tell Satoshi of the pendent until I'm sure he loves me."_

He thought silently to himeself.

_"I'm still needed, as long as I can protect him he'll be by my side."_

He draped his wings around himself which made a great insulator from the cold, and watched the stars and the moon overhead.

* * *

I'm sorry Satoshi, but Daisuke's not in his room." Kosuke said, confused himself.

"Not there, but where is he!" Emiko sounded worried.

A very agitated Wiz came in, pointed to the door, and as load as he could yelled, "KYUUU KYUU KYUUUUU!"

Everyone turned and stared at the little rabbit.

"Wiz is probably just upset that Dark left without him."

"Dark left?" Satoshi said sounding interested.

Emiko put her hand over her mouth as if she had just reviled a grave secret.

"Its fine, I was already aware of there situation." Satoshi reassured her. "Thats why I wanted to come and talk to Daisuke, to see if you knew the reason this happened."

Emiko shook her head.

"I'm afraid we don't, we've checked all are records."

"Emiko, where did Dark go?" Kosuke asked.

"I don't know, he just fell out of he chair and seemed to be dragged to the door where he just opened it it and ran down the street, not even bothering to close the door behind him."

_"Something's going on."_ Satoshi thought, Then he remembered the picture his father had of Daisuke and the Second Hand of Time. He looked back at the rabbit who just stared at the door worryingly.

"I'm sorry but I must go now." Without another word he ran out the door and started to run up the road, following the rabbit as he went. The flapping of wings let him know Krad was right behind him.

* * *

Daisuke ran with the same soulless look in his eyes all the way until he reached the big fountain he liked to visit sometimes. Dark had been running behind him when he realized Dai was up ahead. Now, slowly, the redhead turned and the water parted for him and stepping stones appeared through the fountain, allowing him to entering the stone door that lifted automatically. Dark ran up and jumped in after Daisuke just as the door was closing. He was panting, and began walking down the hundreds of stairs.

"What is this place...and where do these stairs lead?" What seemed like forever they finally made it to the bottom where there was a beautiful, large room with huge windows and giant crosses on the wall. In the center of the room was a circle and the name Freedert written in the ground. As Dai slowly walked toward the circle he stopped before he stepped on the name. Dark watched as the circle began to glow blue and woman wearing white, with blue hair and green eyes that were covered by her bangs appeared, surrounded by red rose petals and sparkles.

"So she's manipulating Daisuke." Dark said to himself.

"Give me your time." She spoke in a soft voice. With that Daisuke began to walk forward, the circle glowed brighter and a glass statue, The Second Hand of Time, came up from the floor.

"Daisuke stop!" Dark ran after him but he hit a barrierof magic that threw him backwards.

"Such powerful magic! Daisuke. Stop, Don't go!" He continued to yell, but it was no use. Dai walked right into The Second Hand of Time and seemed to disappear along with the woman. Dark just stood there, staring and felt as if for the first time, he was truly alone.

* * *

"Satoshi, did you feel that." Krad flew beside him.

"Yes, what was it?"

"The bond." He answered. "The bond between the angel and tamer has been broken."

* * *

Okay everyone there was chapter five! I'm sorry about the 'Kark' thing in the last chapter. I do my best to proofread. And now comes the difficult part of the story (sighs) wish me luck! But good news is next chapter Krads gonna protect Satoshi! (fangirl laugh) Okay you can review now. 


	6. Golden Savior

Hoi Ni Ochittamo

**Chapter:** 6

**Rated:** T

Can you beilive it everyone...I updated! XD

* * *

Satoshi and Krad continued to follow Wiz till they reached the big fountain. The rabbit sniffed around until he reached one spot of the fountain where there seemed to be stepping stones leading to the stone wall. 

_"This must be it."_ Satoshi thought to himself.

"Satoshi, what are we doing here?" Satoshi sighed.

"Do you know anything about the Second Hand of Time Krad?" Krad thought for a moment.

"Ah yes I remember that art work, it's sealed beneath this fountain."

"How do we get in?"

"First tell me why you want to know?" Satoshi looked at Krad.

"Something's going on, I'm not sure what but Niwa's in danger and it has something to do with the Second Hand of Time." Krad looked down at his former tamer.

"Do you care about Niwa?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you have feelings for the Niwa boy?" Krad asked again, and Satoshi thought he saw something in Krad's eyes he never saw before but ignored it.

"Niwa's my friend, and I would feel responsible if one of my friends got hurt." Krad stared, but the answer seemed to satisfy him, and he walked over in the fountain onto the stepping stones. He stretched his hand out through the wall of water, and searched around until he found what he was looking for. A doorknob in the shape of a rose was hidden in the brick, he turned it to the right and the stone opened.

"Okay let's go."

Satoshi stepped in, following Wiz, and began down the long spiral stairs that had spikes out of the sides giving it the appearance that they were walking on a centipede. They had walked some way until they realized that the stair case was extremely long. Krad stepped behind and put his arm around his waist, making him jump slightly.

"What are you doing?"

Krad ignored him and just said "Come on we can fly down faster than this." Krad took off holding Satoshi close and nose dived down the spiral stairs. Satoshi put his arms around Krad's neck and clutched his eyes closed as they sped downward, leaving an angry and hissing Wiz behind. They finally made it to the bottom, but Satoshi still hung on to Krad with his eyes shut.

"You can let go now Satoshi." Krad whispered in his ear and Satoshi's eyes snapped open.

"Sorry." He mumbled and let go of Krad. He put his feet on the ground and looked up and saw the glass statue up ahead, there seemed to be a figure standing in front of it.

"Niwa!" Satoshi yelled and ran forward. The figure turned and watched Satoshi as he came closer.

"I'm sorry but Daisuke's not here anymore." Satoshi stopped when he almost ran right into Dark.

"Where is he?" Satoshi asked.

"He was taken by this thing, he walked right into it."

"And you didn't even know what was going on until it was too late didn't you." said Krad in his once again cold voice as he walked from the shadows.

"Great, just what I need, a homicidal angel." Dark said as Wiz jumped up on his shoulder and hissed at Krad. "As much as I would love to stick around and chat I've got things to do." Dark jumped up and called Wiz to him and black wings appeared on his back, but before he flew off he went down to Satoshi and whispered something to him so that Krad could not hear.

"Be careful around him." Dark flew up and into the darkness and Satoshi just stared after. Meanwhile Krad's fists where clutched in anger.

_"What the hell is he doing so close to Satoshi? If he ever gets that close to him I'll..."_

"Krad what's wrong?" He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw that his tamer was standing very close to him looking at his face.

"Nothing." He said flatly.

"I'm going to go have another chat with my father." Krad stared.

"Why?"

"Because I know he's got something to do with this." He began up the stairs before he was stopped by Krad's arms around him.

"Allow me." He took off and they flew upwards toward the entrance.

* * *

After a little bit of flying Krad and Satoshi landed in front of the big gate of the place Satoshi's father worked. 

"Stay out here." Satoshi said as he walked through the tall gate. Krad waited and watched Satoshi talk to the guards at the front door, and enter the building before flying up and landing gracefully on top of the gate.

"Wha...Whats that?" The guards said, but before they could do anything Krad lifted a feather, which began to glow gold, and the guards passed out. He smired and walked through the door.

Satoshi stood in front of a large door in a dark hallway. _"This is where the guards said my dad was, he's supposed to be finishing up some last minute work before he goes out of town."_ Satoshi knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came his father's irritated voice.

"It's me." Satoshi said flatley.

He heard rustling, and then the door opened.

"What are you doing here Satoshi?" You could tell his happiness was forced. He stepped out of the way and let Satoshi enter and closed the door behind him, but he didn't shut it all the way and the door was left open a little bit.

"What have you done?" Satoshi asked "I know you had something to do with the Second Hand of Time taking Niwa, I saw the art book in your study." His father only smirked.

"Satoshi you can't say I didn't warn you." He walked closer to Satoshi. "I only have your best intrest at heart."

Satoshi inturupted him. "You lier! You don't know anything! I can handle this on my own, and I don't need you damn help on..." But Satoshi was cought off guard from his yelling when a hand came up and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Satoshi got up and lunged forward, ready to attack, when his father punched him in the stomach. He could have sworn he heard bones crack.

"You ungrateful little brat, of all the things I've done for you. Why do you care so much about what happens to that Niwa boy? It's not like you could ever really have any friends." His father smiked. "No one cares about you." He rased his fist and was about to strike him again when a blur of gold and white flashed in front of him and caught his fist.

He looked up at two infuriated golden eyes staring deadly at him.

"But how can this be?" Krad ignored his question and drew back his free hand into a fist.

"Never say no one cares about Satoshi!" Krad hissed through gritted teeth and punched him right in the stomach with such force that Hiwatari flew back and hit his head on the desk, knocking him unconscious. Krad turned and looked at a shocked Satoshi sitting on the ground with a bruise forming on his cheak, and lip bleeding.

_"What just happened? Why did Krad, of all people, help me?"_

"Are you okay Master Satoshi?" Krad was kneeling beside him and inspected his busted lip.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why would you care anyway." Satoshi tried to stand but then felt the pain from his fathers blow in his stomach. He clutched his ribs and lay down on his back.

"Come, I'll take you home." Krad picked him up as gently as possible, walked outside, and took off. The air was freezing cold, making Satoshi's eyes sting. He turned from the wind and placed his forehead on Krad's shoulder.

_"I wonder what will happen now that father knows that Krad is out?" _Satoshi looked up at the angel; his blonde hair flew angelically in the moon light. _"I can't trust him, this is still Krad. The person who never thought twice about the pain he caused my body. He's still my curse." _Satoshi placed his head back on Krad's shoulder as they continued flying through the chilly night.

* * *

The guards ran into the office and picked up the man lying on the floor. 

"Mr. Hiwatari, are you okay? What happened?" The guards asked as he started to come around. Hiwatari stood, spitting up as little blood while doing so.

"There's been a slight setback." He said to no one in particular. "That damned fool. Doesn't he know what will happen know." He smirked and sat down at his desk. "I may be able to use this to my advantage."

* * *

Haha yeah I know long time no see huh? Well lots of stuff going on. Laptop I was useing to type the story crashed, Internet went down, school started (dun dun dun!) But I am back bwhahahaha. 

Yeah okay hope you liked the 6th chapter XD


	7. Careing for you

Hoi Ni Ochittamo (Just fell in love)

Chapter 7

* * *

The Niwa's sat in the kitchen trying to decide what there next move should be. Dark had told them what happened, and during the discussions, had slipped up stairs and into Daisuke's room. He walked slowly into the dark, cool room. Dark looked around and made his way to the balcony door, opened it, and stepped out, looking at the ocean. 

_"I should have known something was going on."_ Dark gripped his shirt over his heart. _I should have stopped it some how." _Dark looked up at the stars and it reminded him of how Daisuke loves to stargaze, and how sometimes, when he was still inside Daisuke, he would look through the boy's eyes at the stars and secretly wish he could be next to him.

Dark's hand's gripped the railing of the balcony.

_"I'm going to get you back Daisuke. And when I do...we can look at the stars together...like I always wished we could."_

Dark walked down the stares deciding that he should stop feeling sorry for himself and start working to get his Daisuke back!

* * *

Satoshi was already asleep when Krad landed at the Hiwatari mansion. He placed Satoshi on the couch and watched as he turned and mumbled in his sleep. "What are you dreaming of Satoshi..." Krad whispered. 

**Satoshi's Dream**

_Satoshi stood at the edge of a cliff. The sun was low in the sky, about to set, but the sky showed no color. The world around him was in black, and white. "Where am I?" He thought._

_"Satoshi..." He heard a familiar voice and turned quickly. He's eyes widened as before him stood his mother. Her long light hair flew in the breeze and she held her arms out to Satoshi. "My son..." she said as Satoshi stood in shock._

_"Mo...Mother?" But when he said this, the women before him began to fade away. "NO MOTHER!!" He jumped to catch her but she already disappeared into the wind. "I won't let you dissapear..." He wispered has he sat in the dirt._

_"Hikari." Satoshi turned thinking what could it be this time. _

_A young lady was sitting on the edge of the cliff with her feet dangling over the edge and her hands folded in her lap. She had a simple white dress on and short white hair with very pale skin._

_"Who are you, and why did you call me Hikari?" Satoshi stood behind the girl. She turned her head. _

_"That's your name is it not?" She said simply. Satoshi walked, and sat next to her. "Yeah but no one knows that. Who are you?"_

_"I am the part that's inside you." She stared intently at the rising sun._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"It's not my place to say. But don't worry..." She smiled "You will find out soon." she put a hand on his shoulder. "If he truly does care like I think he does, he will tell you soon" Her grip tightened on his shoulder and Satoshi's eyes widened in shock as she pushed him of the cliff. he screamed as he descened downward. Satoshi opened his eyes to see the world was in color again with white feathers surrounding him..._

Krad sat on the couch and watched Satoshi sleep.(A/n: haha kinda creepy huh) He frowned when he heard Satoshi say "mother" in his sleep. Krad stroked a few blue strands from his Satoshi's face. "_Dream of good things Satoshi." _He thought. A little bit later a smirk played on his lips when he heard the young commander whisper "Krad.."

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes and was met with a pair of gold ones.

"Dreaming about me Satoshi?" Krad grinned.

"No I wasn't." Satoshi blinked his eyes a few times looking around the dark room, trying to register what was dream and what was real.

"I heard you talking in your sleep." Krad smirked.

"Why were you even watching me sleep anyway!?" His eyes twitched a little with annoyance.

"I couldn't help it you just looked so cute." Satoshi blushed a little and tried to sit up but cried in pain and laid back down. He's cheeks got even redder as Krad lifted his shirt and put his hands on Satoshi's chest, inspecting it.

"Looks like Hiwatari really did a number on you." He said and Satoshi only looked away.

"This is nothing." he said as he stared at the back of the couch. "I've felt much greater pain than this." Krad's eyes saddened only a little bit and stared at his hands in his lap.

"Satoshi..." But before Krad could say anything Satoshi sat all the way up wincing from pain, and managed to stand and began to walk away. He didn't get far when something caught his wrist.

"Please listen to me Satoshi." Krad started.

"Let me go, there's stuff I got to do, and there's nothing you can say." he tried to pry himself from Krad's grip but he only tightened it. Gently, but swiftly, Krad brought Satoshi into an embrace.

"Satoshi I...Know I have done nothin but cause you pain." His hair shadowed over his eyes as he spoke. "I truly have been nothin but a curse for you." Krad hugged him tighter, making Satoshi wince, and he couldn't figure out why his heart was beating so fast.

"Wha..What are you saying?" He stammered in his cold tone. Krad took in a breath.

"I...I'm sorry..for all I've put you through. I know you will never be able to forgive me." Satoshi was truly shocked. This person he hated for so long, this cold hearted being was apologizing. Satoshi cursed himself in his head because he couldn't keep hemself from blushing, and his heart beat faster. His arms seemed to move at there own accord, and reached around Krad and gently hugged him back.

Krad was surprised by the little affection from his tamer. He smiled anyway and closed his eyes, still holding the bluenette close. They stayed that way for a while, just standing there embracing each other.

* * *

There's chapter 7!! All the angst was going to kill me if I didn't put a bit of fluff. So this is kinda sorta like a filler chapter. But it does show that Dark has feelings for Daisuke! And also Satoshi's dream may be of importance later on in the story. Please leave a comment before ya leave!! And plus sorry its short XP 

Dark-Angel09: Yep! oatmeal and choclate chip are my favorite cookies -


	8. Growing Darkness: Part 1

Hoi Ni Ochittamo (Just Fell in Love)

Chapter 8

* * *

Daisuke stood in a field full of snow. Even though the snow surrounded him he didn't feel cold at all. The wind blew gently and he looked up at the grey, clouded sky.

"Where am I?" He could sense someone walking behind him. Turning around quickly he saw a women standing there. She had a long white cloak and hood on with short white hair from what he could see. The wind blew through her hair and she stared at him with clear, green eyes.

"Do not worry. You are the only one who can finish the painting for us." The women said in a whispery voice.

"What?" Daisuke questioned. The woman simply walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Just forget about everything...everything and everyone...but me." Daisuke's eyes slowly closed and all the while all he could think of was for Dark to come and save him.

* * *

Daisuke blinked his eyes open and looked around. He was in a very dark room with a single candle lit and a giant window. There was a very big canvas with a chair sitting in front of it and a small table of paints and brushes.

Daisuke walked over to the chair and looked up at the painting and gasped. It was his painting...or well...part of it. A voice came in Daisuke's head, whispering. _"Finish it. You are the only one who can."_ Daisuke sat down and picked up a brush, dipping it into the paint and began. Soon he felt himself get lost in it, as if hypnotized by it. The moon light showed through the window as he worked, and snow gently fell.

* * *

As Dark went back down the stairs he could hear Emiko, Kosuke, and Grandpa talking.

"I knew something was up when Daisuke's class began performing the play Ice and Snow." He heard Kosuke say.

"Daisuke is playing Feedert in the play isn't he?" Emiko asked.

"That's right. Since Dark said that was the name of the women who took Daisuke, she must have really existed."

"This can't be a coincidence; someone has to be behind this." Gradpa stated.

When Dark made it to the bottom of the stairs they all looked at him.

"Are you okay Dark?" Emiko asked worriedly. Dark had his eyes closed but opened them and smirked.

"Yeah i'm fine." He said in his normal confident attitude. "Now how is it that an artwork thats was supposed to be sealed awaken?"

"I'm not sure but what if Freedert's soul lives in The Second Hand of Time? Maybe something caused a resonance between Daisuke and Freedert, and that could have invoked the magic power." Kosuke said.

"Resonance?" Dark thought for a moment, then remember it. "I think I know what it is. Daisuke was painting a painting a few days ago, before the...incident. I felt something strange about it but I didn't really think of it."

"That must be it. Daisuke's painting was what unleashed the power of The Second Hand of Time."

"Where is it? I'll go get it now!" Emiko said.

"It's not in this house. Daisuke lent it...to a friend."

**Flashback**

_"What are you doing in her Niwa?" Daisuke turned around quickly and saw Satoshi standing behind him._

_"Oh...hello Hiwatari." Daisuke smiled. "I'm just painting."_

_Satoshi looked over his shoulder at the snowing landscape on the canvas._

_"It's very good." Satoshi said while inspecting the work._

_"Thank you. Actually I wanted to ask you a favor." Satoshi looked up at him. "I was wondering if you would keep the painting at your house." Daisuke asked looking at Satoshi._

_"Why?"_

_"Well, my mom always makes such a fuss about my paintings and I really don't want to hear her arguing over what frame to put it in and stuff." Daisuke looked back at the picture. "Plus it seems fair...since well...we're always taking your art." Dai fidgeted as he said the last part. Satoshi narrowed his eyes and looked back at the painting._

_"It's okay...I'll take it to my house." Daisuke smiled._

_"Thanks Hiwatari!"_

_"I'll get it after practice, which by the way we better be getting back to."_

_"Don't remind me! I have to wear that stupid dress! How did I get stuck playing Freedert anyway?" Daisuke wined._

_"The girls just think you're naturally feminine."_

_"Wha...What!?" They both walked out of the room and closed the door._

**End Flashback**

Emiko, Kosuke, and Grandpa stood staring at Dark.

"So the painting's at Hiwatari's house" Grandpa said.

Emiko blinked a few times. "I can't believe he thinks I fuss about his paintings! I do not fuss! Right Kosuke?" Kosuke jumped back a little and coughed. "Of course not dear." He smiled.

"Are you sure you can handle this Dark?" Grandpa interrupted. "Under the current circumstances you know who will be there right?"

Dark nodded. "Don't worry, they won't even now I'm there."

* * *

Dark flew over to the window and looked in. The large room was dark and empty. Slowly, he opened the big window and slipped in skillfully. He looked around and saw the painting on the wall next to the door, and began walking towards it.

_"Why does Hiwatari keep his house so cold? It's nothing like the Niwa's house that's for sure."_ Dark thought

He placed a hand on the painting.

"It's power is growing...I can feel it." He had the picture in his hand and was heading back to the window when the door knob began to turn. Dark noticed this immediately. The door to the room opened and Satoshi walked in slowly. He looked at the wall that held daisuke's painting and saw that there was nothing there. Walking faster now, he went to the window and placed both hands on the edge and looked up at the sky. Nothing was there. He sighed, turning around and going back out the door.

Right beside the window on the outside, standing on a ledge, was Dark. He composed himself and jumped in the air, calling for Wiz.

In mid-flight back to the Niwa house the painting began to glow.

"Here we go..." He said and the painting glowed brighter, consuming him.

* * *

The brush went gently over the canvas, evenly spreading the paint. Stroke after stroke, Daisuke became more absorbed in it. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't even hear someone walk into the room until he heard a familiar voice.

"Daisuke..." He turned and in the doorway stood the women who had brought him there; her hair was casting a shadow over her eyes, so he couldn't see them.

"Hey what's..." He couldn't finish his sentence because when she looked up at him, she no longer had the clear, green eyes as before. Her eyes were now black, and seemed soulless and empty.

"Daisuke..." She struggled to say. "Ru...Run." After she had said this a white mist came to her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke walked toward her but she grabbed his shoulder, digging her nails into his skin.

"Owww!" He yelled and jumped back, holding his shoulder. The Second Hand of Time smirked, and began to run towards him...

* * *

Wow my fastest update ever! I felt like writing so I popped in my new Evanescence CD and started writing and got the plot together! Yay!! So hopefully more quick updates and cute fluffyness to come (mostly maybe Dark and Daisuke for the next chapter) And I have no idea where Riku and Risa are in the story o.O either they don't exist or there not that important lol

Thanks everyone for the great comments!


	9. Growing Darkness: Part 2

Hoi Ni ochittamo

Chapter 9

* * *

**Last Time…**

"_Daisuke…" She struggled to say. "Ru…Run." After she had said this a white mist fell over her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" Daisuke walked toward her but she grabbed his shoulder, digging her nails into his skin._

"_Owww!" He yelled and jumped back, holding his shoulder. The Second Hand of Time smirked, and began to run towards him…_

Daisuke fell to the floor and clenched his eyes shut preparing for a fierce attack that never came. He opened his eyes slowing and looked up. There Dark stood, holding a glowing feather in front of him. The second hand of time was lying motionless on the floor. Dark quickly turned around and knelt next to Daisuke.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at the wound on his former tamers shoulder.

"I'm fine Dark." Daisuke looked up at the amethyst eyes. "Thank you."

Dark smiled and Daisuke yelled.

"Dark behind you!!" Dark spun around and standing there was the second hand of time running straight towards them.

"It's not really my style to hit a lady but you're really pushing it." Dark said and jump towards her and grabbed both her wrists. He nearly let go for a moment because of the intense magical energy radiating from her.

"_What is this…it feels so dark and evil"_

The second hand of time smirked and lifted Dark up while he was still holding on to her wrists and threw him across the room. Then she turned slowly were Daisuke was and lying. Just before she could touch him Dark came up from the side and punched her right in the face throwing her away from Daisuke.

"Listen lady you better not lay a finger on my Daisuke again or I swear I'll kick your ass." Dark blinked twice and he realized what he just said.

"_Great…Why can't I keep my big mouth shut?"_

Daisuke stood up and looked unbelieving at Dark.

"_Did he just say…?"_

But there was no more times for thoughts because the second hand of time was getting up again.

**Satoshi's House**

"Where are you going Satoshi?" It was vary early in the morning and the sun hadn't even risen yet.

"I'm wasting too much time here. I've got try and help Daisuke anyway I can." Satoshi grabbed his jacket and was heading for the door. "There may be a chance...but only if I hurry…but with that painting gone I'm not sure… " He mumbled to himself as he went out the door when Krad grabbed his shoulder.

"Please, let me fly you wherever you want to go. You're still hurt after all." It still caught Satoshi off guard to hear the sincerity in Krad's voice.

"No really I'm fine. You should just stay here; this won't take long." He hurried out the door and started off with Krad looking after him. Like he would ever let Satoshi go off on his own in his condition. Krad stretched out his wings and began to fly high over Satoshi, keeping an eye on him, while thinking to himself.

Never had Krad thought that something from this earth could make him feel like he had a reason to live. What would happen if he caught Dark, and killed him? What would be his purpose any longer, or would he also die. Krad looked down at the young Hikari walking below him and memories flooded his mind; Memories of dark times, blood, tears, and his first tamer, Katsumi Hikari. Krad shook his head at those memories but couldn't stop the feeling of sadness that they brought up, and for some reason he hoped that the past wouldn't repeat itself.

* * *

"This is pointless…something is controlling her." Dark said

"Wha…What are you talking about?" The second hand of time smirked.

"He is correct; the second hand of time is no longer here." The light airy voice of the Second Hand of Time was gone, and replaced by a low, smooth voice of a man. The person smirked. "I am the Mirror of Echo's." The imposter bowed deeply. "It's a pleasure to make your acutance." Dark looked shocked. "Did you say…Echo?"

"Ah so you have heard of me? No surprise, seeing has how you're the famous Phantom Thief, Dark!"

* * *

Satoshi climbed the last few steps of the tower and stepped inside. There in front of him, was the wedge of time, a golden sword, chained to the ground. He didn't know why but the aura around the wedge of time seemed different, like the very essence of darkness. It seriously unnerved him, but he reached forward anyway to unchain it. Before he could touch it a hand from no where grabbed Satoshi's wrist, stopping him.

"What the…" He looked up and saw Krad standing beside him, staring intently at the sword.

"Don't…touch it. Something is very wrong here." Krad continued to stare at the wedge of time. "I haven't felt an aura like this since…."

* * *

"What did you do with the second and of time and Freedert?!" Daisuke asked.

"I just gave them what they wanted…freedom. In return, I have taken control of this place. The only thing holding the second hand of time together now is darkness..." Daisuke looked outside through the window to see that the snow had turned pitch black.

"…and when I leave, this whole world will fall to pieces, with you along with it."

"Why you…" Dark began to run towards him but Echo was to fast and was quickly out of the way and behind Daisuke in an instant. He rapped his arms around Dai's shoulders, holding him into place.

"You certainly are a beautiful boy…" The voice of the second hand of time was back but Echo was still in control. He traced a finger along Daisuke's chin up to his ear where he whispered in the man's voice, "You would be even more beautiful tainted with darkness."

* * *

"What are you talking about? This could be the only way to save Daisuke!" Satoshi reached forward again, to grab the handle.

"No!" Krad grabbed the sword before Satoshi had a chance and instantly felt something pulse through him.

"Not…again." He struggled to say and fell to his knees, still holding tightly to the sword.

"Krad! Krad what's wrong!" Satoshi tried to reach for him but Krad yelled.

"Don't come near me!"

* * *

Echo smirked broadly and the dark mist began to fade from what looked like the second hand of time's eyes.

"Sorry to leave so suddenly but it seems something has just come up. We'll meet again soon Phantom Thief…That is if you survive." The voice faded and the second hand of time fell to the floor, letting go of Daisuke as it did. The whole castle began to shake and the world outside the window looked almost as if it were melting.

"Dai, come on we got to get out of here!" He tugged on Daisuke's sleeve but he wouldn't move.

"What about her?" Dai went over to the Second Hand of Time to see if she was awake.

"Forget it Daisuke there's nothing we can do now!" With plenty of protest Dark managed to scoop Dai up in his arms while at the same time pulling out a feather that glowed deep purple, and the world around them melted into darkness.

**Meanwhile...**

Mr.Hiwatari sat at his desk, holding a mirror in his hands. It was round with a beautiful silver frame and very delicate silver vines weaving along the handle with bright blue jewels incrusted in it, almost resembling very small roses. As he stared into the mirror, his reflection did not stare back, but rather complete blackness, and a strange white mist.

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry! What's it been...almost 2 years since I updated! faints I hope some of you still remember the story TT I was sitting in english class when BAMB chapter 9 hit me and well here you have it!

There is alot of scene shifting in this but I hope you can understand it! I've got to go and get ready for the stupid prom now (I don't wanna go DX) Review Please!


End file.
